SAVING FROM MYSELF
by arsipaci14
Summary: Damon y Elena mantienen una relación que solo involucra sexo y no sentimientos. Ambos con oscuros y tristes pasados que aún no logran superar y se reúsan a amar. Hasta que un día pasa algo inesperado que los une y los lleva a un viaje emocional en donde "nada" se convierte en "todo" que los hará luchar contra sus demonios y temores.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de la autora: **__Hola, Hola! Bueno por mi cabeza estuvo rondando esta idea y ps aquí les traigo el primer cap de mi nuevo fic. Sé que aún tengo en desarrollo la de "Una luz en el camino" pero dos locas ideas estuvieron rondando mi cabecita y al final solo una logre plasmarla en Word xD. _

_Ahora estaré trabajando en estas dos fics __ No se preocupen que ninguna quedara tirada, prometo hacer lo imposible por mantenerlas al hilo. Aunque ya saben a veces los problemitas y enfermedades me dejan sin inspiración pero no se preocupen que lograre tener al hilo las historias a mi ritmo _

_Como siempre me gusta escribir en primera persona y trabajare con los famosos Pov para una mejor comprensión y desarrollo de esta historia. Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el primer cap._

_Resumen: Damon y Elena mantienen una relación que solo involucra sexo y no sentimientos. Ambos con oscuros y tristes pasados que aún no logran superar y se reúsan a amar. Hasta que un día pasa algo inesperado que los une y los lleva a un viaje emocional en donde "nada" se convierte en "todo" que los hará luchar contra sus demonios y temores._

_**Título: **__Save Me from Myself (Use este título de la canción de Cristina Aguilera porque va concuerdo al desarrollo de esta historia, así que estaré usando ciertas estrofas de esta canción en algunos capítulos seguro jejeje)_

_**Advertencia: **__Universo Alterno, todos son humanos._

_**Pairings: **_**DELENA.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW._

* * *

_**Sin darte cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vuelves a estar en el principio. Es el mismo principio pero con un pequeño e importante cambio. Además, esta vez tienes más conocimientos sobre lo que pueda ocurrir.**__**  
**__**Llega la hora de aplicar lo aprendido de los errores del pasado en esta segunda, tercera o vigésima séptima oportunidad que te brinda la vida.**__**  
**__**Otra vez, aquí, ahora; tú decides: seguir el camino de siempre o cercar nuevas rutas.**_

_**Elena…..**_

-" No, no del todo , " se burló Damon. Él estaba fuera de la cama en un instante, su cuerpo medio desnudo caminando alrededor de la cama. "Yo no soy el indicado. ¿Qué? No sé ... no, no, yo no creo ser el indicado ", suspiró derrotado . " Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto , entonces? "

Me detuve a escuchar su conversación y a observarlo de pies a cabeza. Damon Salvatore, el hombre con el que estaba teniendo sexo desde hace más de un mes y aun así me encantaba observarlo. Su torso estaba desnudo, hermoso. Cuando se trata de sexo casual, Damon es el hombre perfecto para ese trabajo. Era salvaje, libre. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo de que esto era sexo y nada más. Nunca dormíamos juntos, nunca hablábamos de nuestras vidas y no nos gustaban los compromisos. Nuestras vidas eran completamente distintas y solo nos mirábamos para compartir múltiples aventuras sexuales durante la semana. Esa era la forma en que me gustaba y lo que necesitaba. Cero compromisos y solo disfrutar.

Estábamos en medio de nuestro encuentro cuando esta llamada telefónica al parecer era de vida o muerte que termino matando el momento.

-" ¿Cuándo? Dos días?" -gritó. "Necesito más tiempo que eso. No ... ", su voz era fuerte y ronca.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación me dispuse a recoger mi cabello rápidamente y estirando un poco mis brazos y piernas- Él estaba sumergido en la llamada que ni me prestaba atención. La persona en el otro extremo del móvil debe ser importante para poder robarme su atención. O tal vez fue agotada que había sido apartó de ella de esa manera.

-"Sí ... supongo que sí , entonces", suspiró a través del teléfono en un tono molesto. Damon no era un hombre que fácilmente se molestaba. Lo que sea que le estaban informando se le estaba escapando de las manos y eso lo estaba poniendo furioso. No sabía la razón, pero se veía intimidado, preocupado.

La llamada termino y el tiro el teléfono a la cama y golpeo con su puño la mesita de noche

-"Mierda!" grito y empezó a vestirse.

-"¿Debo irme? ¿Necesitas que me vaya?" pregunte mientras me deslizaba fuera de la cama.

-"No sé lo que necesito", frunció el ceño " Es por eso que no tengo responsabilidades, Elena . " Miró la hora , como si de repente fuera tarde a una cita .

Responsabilidades? Pregunte en mis adentros. En todo este mes nunca habíamos tenido una conversación más seria que ' tu casa o la mía?. Conocía cuales eran sus posiciones sexuales favoritas, canciones y bebidas alcohólicas, pero no sabía sobre otras cosas como ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Tenía hermanos? Siempre había vivido en Los Ángeles?

Probablemente era mejor así. Entre menos supiéramos sobre nuestras vidas, menos nos involucraríamos. Había cosas que apenas podía pensar y lidiar conmigo misma y abrir mi corazón a otro hombre no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos era una buena idea.

Esos recuerdos... que por que deseara que estuvieran muertos aún seguían persiguiéndome, atormentándome. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, en los años más tempranos y frescos de mi vida. Siempre pensé que esto podía enterrarlo y que podría tener una oportunidad de amar, de tener una vida normal y ser feliz. Pero mi estado de ánimo era cualquier cosa menos normal. Y el único hombre que me enamoro fue el que más daño me hizo, así que involucrarme con alguien más nunca ha sido una opción desde entonces. Maldito Pasado, malditos miedos! Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

Me coloque mi camisa y me puse los pantalones rápidamente. Era hora de irme. Él estaba diciendo demasiado, las reglas estaban a punto de ser rotas y ella no podía permitirlo.

- "Bueno bueno ... tengo que estar en el trabajo en pocas horas, así que debo irme" exclame y él interrumpió mi intento de salida agitando sus brazos y con una mirada salvaje.

-"¿Por qué demonios creen que soy bueno para él ? Yo no he hablado con mi hermano en dos 3 años y por lo tanto no tengo ninguna relación con mi sobrino en absoluto... Creo que le compré un paquete de tarjetas de béisbol cuando él tenía 5 años.." frunció el ceño.

-" Um ..." pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Se había olvidado de nuestro acuerdo? "Tal vez no soy la persona con quien debas hablar de esto... lo que sea ... " empecé a decir.

-"Las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles y de una manera demasiado rápida y drástica" dijo con voz ahogada. "Y no de la forma habitual, si entiendes lo que digo ", sonrió , pero se desvaneció rápidamente .

-" Esto es algo serio , Elena." Agrego.

-" Está bien..." dije mientras agarraba las llaves de mi auto "No tienes obligación de darme explicaciones. No es así como funciona esto, ya los sabes" agregue.

Pero Damon simplemente alzó los brazos en el aire con exasperación y empezó a gritar de nuevo.

-"No puedo criar a un niño, Elena ! ¡Mírame! "Señala alrededor de su habitación. " Yo vivo en un pequeño apartamento. No he hecho mi ropa en tres semanas. La última comida casera que comí fue hace dos meses, cuando mi madre me pidió ir a cenar allí. Esta mañana en el desayuno tenía dos pedazos de pizza y dos cervezas. ¿Te parece que estoy listo para esto?" Dejó escapar en un grito ahogado. Esto era extraño, de repente empezó a dar pequeños detalles de su vida. Se estaba haciendo demasiado personal, estaba revelando demasiada información a la vez.

-"Yo ... " intente decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-"Stefan está en la cárcel!" exclamo "Su ex mujer era una adicta, Elena. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer? El chico no puede ir allí ... y yo soy su única salida ... Soy un mal tipo, un muy mal tío ... mierda ... Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Tengo dos días antes de que llegue, "

Él estaba a punto de tener responsabilidades... Así que era tiempo de terminar esto.

-"Es hora de terminar esto, bueno no tenemos nada serio pero aun así es hora de darle fin", dije mientras me dirigía prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta. Ella lo sorprendió mirándola fijamente, con la boca bien abierta.

Él se miraba sorprendido y sus ojos eran inquietantes. Ellos reflejaban miedo y soledad.

-"Sí, claro. No es gran cosa", él se recuperó. Pero él miró a su alrededor con la sensación de que había olvidado algo.

-"Bien!" sonreí "Me divertí mucho contigo. Nuestra no- relación era justo lo que necesitábamos. Nos vemos, Damon" dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-"Sí, divertido" asintió y en ese momento cerré la puerta y dejaba atrás a Damon.

* * *

_**Damon….**_

Y así, otra mujer al azar estaba fuera de mi vida. Elena Gilbert sería otro contacto más en mi agenda. Me deje caer sobre la cama, con las manos en mi rostro.

Un niño... un adolescente! Kol era solo un chico de quince años de edad y ya había vivido un infierno más del que yo tuve en mi vida. Y mi vida era un desastre. Las cosas simplemente se estaban saliendo de control y lo que menos me interesaba era preocuparme por una mujer.

El estúpido de mi hermano por neterse con dealers, deber dinero otras cosas ahora está en la cárcel y él nunca fue un buen padre. Stefan a sus veinte años embarazo a una chica y se casó con ella por obligación. Cuando Kol cumplió 10 sus padres se divorciaron y Lexi estaba internada en una clínica de rehabilitación por su adicción a las drogas y ella al no estar apta para criar a su hijo le otorgaron la custodia a Steff. Pero él era un hombre estúpido cuando se trataba de ella. Aunque se había divorciado de Lexi, él le había seguido a su casa en Mystic Falls, Virginia, preocupado de que ella hiciera algo estúpido y terminara muerta. La verdad era que se había enamorado de ese desastre. Todavía la amaba ... Casado o no él estaba condenado . Así culpable o no, él había elegido la vida que llevaba.

La vida de Kol podría haber sido mejor por ahora. Debería haber sido fácil. No debería tener que volver a Los Ángeles y vivir con un tío que ni siquiera puede mantenerse y controlarse a sí mismo. Yo no era un hombre ejemplar. Tomaba cuando y cuanto me diera la gana pero siempre cumplía con mi trabajo aunque tuviera resaca o no con mi trabajo sí que era responsable. Traía mujeres por montón, no repetía ninguna. Pero luego conocí a Elena y mi "no- relación" sido exclusiva.

Ella nunca me reclamo ni me prohibió estar con otras mujeres, simplemente yo no quería estar con otras. Era extraño y diferente.

Tuve una novia cuando estaba en la preparatoria Había roto con ella después de dos meses de noviazgo, porque simplemente no estaba dado al compromiso. Así que nunca lo intentó de nuevo. Lo mío era sexo casual y nada más. Me encanta sentirme poderoso y tener el control sobre todo.

Ahora con 30 años de edad y se me presenta esto. No tenía otra elección ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué no pueden mis padres hacerse cargo de Kol? Mis padres ya eran mayores... a punto de cumplir 70 pronto. Stefan había sido su milagro, su adoración, él bebe planeado y esperado... y cuatro años más tarde, nací yo. El accidente del matrimonio.

Camine por el pasillo y mire hacia el cuarto de invitados donde guardaba mi computadora y un montón de trofeos que obtuve en la preparatoria. No había sido un mal adolescente. Era inteligente y con notas sobresalientes. No trabajaba para impresionar a nadie simplemente las personas me amaban. Fui el jugador estrella del equipo de béisbol de mi escuela y tuvo a las chicas más populares en mi cama cada vez que quería. Pero nunca había tomado drogas, nunca había conducido borracho y que nunca había huido... tres cosas que mi hermano había hecho en la escuela.

Mi padre era un hombre para nada emocional y mucho menos afectivo. Amaba a sus hijos desde la distancia y nunca fue un buen ejemplo de padre. Cuando decidí vivir por mi cuenta ya se imaginaran como se puso el viejo. Muy en el fondo deseaba hacer un buen trabajo con Kol. Sólo que no tenía la experiencia. Nunca quise ni he querido ser padre. Sabía que esto solo sería temporal y que jamás Kol me vería como un padre.

Mi madre Anabelle, era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía abrir mi corazón. Mi madre siempre fue incondicional para mí. Claro, que ella siempre me reclamaba por qué la visitaba poco y no buscaba nada serio en la vida.

Pero el hecho de que no había sido tan malo como Stefan cuando era niño no significaba que iba a estar cuidando bien de un niño. Yo no sé nada sobre establecer o hacer cumplir las normas. Siempre hice lo que quería, cuando quería sin importarme lo que pensaran los demás. Incluso los reclamos de mi madre nunca fueron suficientes para hacerme cambiar.

Si tenía que cuidar de alguien, mi sobrino era un buen comienzo. Mi madre estará encantanda porque al fin tendré una responsabilidad en mi vida con que lidiar y simplemente no había manera de decir 'no' a este asunto

-"Por lo tanto, lo de tu hermano ... ", la voz de mi madre era inestable por teléfono apenas se fue Elena la llame.

-"No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido" suspire "La última vez que hablé con él todavía estaba siguiendo a Lexi como un perrito faldero . Supongo que el divorcio fue sólo una formalidad. Es un idiota!. Y Kol es un pobre chico que no sabe lo que es una familia. Su madre es una causa perdida y su padre un reo" exclame por teléfono.

Tal vez el hecho de que Kol había crecido en un entorno familiar no tradicional haría las cosas más fáciles. Mi madre actuaba como si yo fuera el héroe. Ya saben, un hermano que ayuda a otro, código de familia.

-"Tienes demasiadas opiniones considerando que hace dos años que no hablas con ellos" su voz envió una advertencia.

-"Es mi manera de vivir . Yo ... Yo mantengo mi distancia . Y es una buena cosa , también. Antes Stefan y yo éramos los mejores amigos y ahora eso ya no existe. Me siento mal por Kol pero la simpatía no significa que esté preparado para algo como esto" exclame.

-"Son hermanos, hijo. Eres demasiado terco y orgulloso. La gente comete errores , Damon ... "

-" Lo siento, mamá. Entiendo que él es tu hijo mayor, el bebé milagro y todo eso. Pero la verdad es que metió la pata. Culpable o no , se quedó involucrado con una mujer y puso a su hijo en peligro. Antes de cometer semejante estupidez debió pensar en él.." agregue.

-"Tienes razón. Falle como madre. Pero sé que eso se puede perdonar.." susurro mi madre.

-"Si bien el perdón no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que es estúpido y no escucha. No tengo sentimientos madre, no puedo hacer esto"

-"Pero tú eres dulce conmigo, Damon. Eres un buen hombre. Si te permitieras ser feliz y encontrar a una buena mujer.." la última frase quedo en el aire.

-"Estoy feliz" asegure "Mi vida es perfecta. Me gusta estar solo, ir y venir cuando me plazca. Me gusta comer McDonalds y Taco Bell para la cena todas las noches. Así que tal vez yo no soy el mejor hombre para este trabajo ", suspire . "No soy muy bueno con las normas y responsabilidades"

-" Tú eres el único hombre para esto. Tú eres el padrino de Kol" exclamo mi madre.

-" Tenía 16 años cuando nació... Yo no sabía la responsabilidad que asumía. Seguramente su madrina sería mejor. Caroline es sin duda más apta para cuidar de el... " me defendí.

-"Caroline es la mejor amiga de Lexi, Damon. Pero no es apta para esto. Kol necesita irse de aquí, una nueva escuela, amigos y que mejor que empezar de nuevo con su tío, una persona que ya conoce"

-"Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si es culpable! Yo no creo que el sea culpable" repitió mi madre. Cuanto más lo decía, más fácil era para ella creerlo.

-"Por supuesto que no , madre" exclame "Oye , yo sólo estoy diciendo.. tal vez es mejor que se quede con ustedes.."

-" No, no somos una opción. Somos demasiado viejos . Él necesita a alguien joven . Él necesita una figura paterna, no a sus abuelos. Una vez que este contigo, ya lo verás. Él es un buen chico." aseguro mi madre.

-"Me gustaría poder decir que sé que tienes razón. Te llamo luego. Te amo, mama!", dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Por primera vez, estaba dudando de mí mismo. Mi confianza era lo que más sobresalía de mi personalidad y lo que la gente más amaba. Y ahora estaba aquí pensando en que hacer y sobre todo pensando en mi última conquista, en Elena Gilbert.

Sé que rompería el acuerdo si la llamaba o iba en su búsqueda y pedirle ayuda con esta situación de mi sobrino. A pesar de tener una relación solo sexual, inexplicablemente ella fue exclusiva para mí y aun no sé cómo explicar eso. Esto será una locura de mi parte, pero confiaba en ella y era la única persona a quien quería recurrir en estos momentos y más cuando ella decidió terminar lo nuestro…

Tenía que poner estos pensamientos en orden o alejarlos por completo. En dos horas estaría camino al aeropuerto en busca de mi sobrino y empezar con esta locura. Tanto que luche por alejarme de mi pasado y ahora debo volver a unirme con una parte de ello. Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin ... todos ellos .. pero en estos momentos deseo ir a buscar a Elena y pedirle que este conmigo, porque muy en el fondo es ahora cuando más la necesito…

* * *

_**Bueno este ha sido el primer cap :D. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Como siempre digo Review son amor :D.**_

_**Xoxo, Simone :***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, por acá les traigo nuevo capi :D. _

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P.

* * *

_**"Cuando las personas tienen libertad para hacer lo que quieren, por lo general comienzan a imitarse mutuamente**__**.." **__**- **__**Sagan, Françoise**_:

_**Elena….**_

Es curioso que desde que nacemos venimos rodeados de amor y de una familia maravillosa. Luego cuando crecemos nuestros padres nos empiezan a leer cuentos antes de dormir donde nos muestran a un caballero de armadura blanca o a un príncipe que está dispuesto amar, proteger y salvar siempre a su damisela. Siempre haciéndote pensar que encontraras a tu verdadero amor en un baile, que te darán un beso bajo la lluvia y que a pesar de los obstáculos que se presenten siempre habrá un "Vivieron felices para siempre…". Pero en la vida real esto no es así.

Cuando era pequeña, creía demasiado en estas cosas. Comience a soñar que al pasar de los años encontraría a un hombre dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por mí, a luchar por nuestro amor y estar juntos siempre. Soñaba con mi boda y un vestido muy blanco. Y esta misma idea se te viene plasmando aun cuando llegas a la etapa de la adolescencia con las novelas y películas románticas sobre el amor perfecto en donde hacen que la palabra amor y su concepto sea demasiado fácil y algo hermoso.

Sólo entonces, es cuando la vida real te golpea fuerte y tus sueños se desvaneces. El romance no existe y las decepciones te atormentan en el día a día. El apuesto príncipe se convierte en un hombre ebrio, manipulador, calculador y amenazante que te va arrastrando al abismo poco a poco. Puede ser una cosa terrible.

Es una cosa terrible saber que una persona nos puede destrozar por completo, como una persona a tan corta edad te puede sucumbir y destrozar tu mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como una persona puede llegar a tu familia, a tu vida y aprovecharse de ti en los momentos más frágiles cuando has perdido a un ser querido y vuelve tu mundo de cabeza.

Luego de la muerte de mi padre, mi mundo dio un cambio drástico y más cuando mi madre conoció a Klaus mi padrasto. Era una niña de 17 años, frágil, dolida y sin ganas de vivir y este hombre vino a darle a mi vida un giro estúpidamente inesperado y doloroso. El amor tiene distintos conceptos, distintas caras y distintos términos, pero el amor, la felicidad y el respeto nunca fueron de la mano conmigo.

Si pudiéramos vivir en un mundo sin amor, tal vez podríamos vivir en un mundo de paz. Debido a mis sufrimientos del pasado, opte por ser dura, fría, no mostrar sentimientos y sumergirme en mi trabajo y en llevar una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones ni ataduras. Aunque eso en el fondo te cueste tu corazón, porque en su interior esta hueco, vacío y herido.

Pero a pesar de eso, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, esa niña que cree en cuentos de hadas todavía existe. Ella todavía mantiene la esperanza de que un príncipe azul vendria a su rescate para salvarla de los malos que existen en el mundo real…

Por ahora estoy aquí en mi casa, tumbada en mi cama y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Acabo de terminar mi no-relación con Damon Salvatore y no tengo la más mínima idea de porque me siento mal si yo misma puse las reglas de este juego. Ese hombre tenía algo que me hacía seguir con nuestros encuentros y no podía negarlo me encantaba, en el sexo éramos unos salvajes y unos insaciables y sus ojos eran azules, tal cual como que fuera un príncipe pero al final siempre sería un hombre y los hombres en mi experiencia personal no tenían nada que compararse con un príncipe.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a entrar a la tierra de Morfeo lentamente…

_-"Hey, Elena! Lista para tu primer día de trabajo?" Un Ric animado pregunto mientras entrabamos a su empresa. Alaric Saltzman es el esposo de mi tía Jenna y un importante editor y escritor dueño de su propia revista llamada Satlzman Magazine el cual se encargaba de entrevistar a distintos personajes que circulaban en el mundo de la música y de la moda el cual al recurrir por ayuda donde mi tía Jenna el me ofreció un puesto en su revista._

_Con un título de Lic en Comunicación Social y un pasado terrible, luego de huir tanto decidí recurrir a mi tía y pedirle ayuda para conseguir un trabajo y fue cuando conocí a Alaric y el me tendió la mano._

_-"Lista, emocionada y nerviosa por mi falta de experiencia" respondí con una tímida sonrisa._

_-"No te preocupes, aunque no tengas experiencia, tienes el conocimiento y toda la motivación del mundo." Sonrió Ric._

_-"Ven, vamos a mi despacho que quiero que conozcas a tu compañero de equipo con el que estaras trabajando este tiempo" agrego y me guio hasta su despacho._

_Al entrar un hombre estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y de espalda hacia nosotros al parecer esperando nuestra llegada._

_-"Damon, al parecer madrugaste. Te felicito, viejo!" Alaric exclamo y fue entonces cuando Damon se dio vuelta, camino hacia nosotros y mi respiración se detuvo de golpe._

_-"Elena, este es Damon Salvatore. Un gran amigo, un excelente periodista y un coqueto de primera." Ric murmuro y Damon rodo sus ojos "Damon, ella es Elena, sobrina de Jenna, periodista igual que tú, hermosa pero fuera de tu alcance" agrego Ric y yo solté una risita traviesa al escuchar como hizo las presentaciones._

_-"Mucho gusto, Elena! Es un placer conocerte!" Tomo mi mano derecha y me dedico una sonrisa para luego depositar un suave beso en mis nudillos._

_-"El placer, es mío" respondí sintiendo como la tensión y atracción sexual surgia de manera instantánea entre nosotros._

_-"Bueno chicos, tomemos asientos" fuimos interrumpidos por Alaric el cual nos guio hasta nuestros asientos._

_-"Elena, tu estarás a cargo de cubrir noticias, de hacer entrevistas a las personalidades que les asignen y deberán trabajar como un equipo, no me gusta el ocio, ni errores. Me encanta que mi personal siempre den el 100% de ellos mismos y que se lleven bien." Dijo en tono serio._

_-"No te preocupes Ric, tengo todo bajo control. Seré el encargado de guiar y enseñarle a Elena todo lo que me pida" me guiño un ojo "todo, el ámbito de trabajo claro esta" agrego._

_-"Damon, no empieces con tus oraciones de doble sentido, por favor!" resoplo Alaric._

_-"Hey, tranquilo Alaric. Soy una chica mayor y me puedo cuidar por mí misma. Además si Damon y yo seremos un equipo, lo mejor es conocernos y llevarnos bien, no?" exclame con una sonrisa. A pesar frente a mi jefe estaba coqueteando con este tipo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que él me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Su mirada y su lenguaje corporal me enviaban las señales necesarias. Luego de mi horrorosa experiencia en el pasado, cuando logre huir empecé a tratar con hombre, aprovechándome de ellos y aprendí a leerlos. _

_-"Bueno mañana por el momento no les tengo asignada ninguna tarea, solo quería presentarlos y que se conocieran. Así que si me disculpan debo retirarme, tengo un asunto que arreglar" sonrió Alaric "Damon, cuidado con pasarte de la raya o Jenna me corta las bolas si a su sobrina le pasa algo" dijo en un tono de advertencia señalando a Damon "Y tu Elena, no te dejes influenciar de este loco. Es un excelente amigo pero su debilidad son las mujeres" fue lo último que exclamo antes de marcharse de la oficina y cerrar la puerta._

_-"Bueno, bueno. Al parecer nos hemos quedado solos en esta oficina, dime que podemos hacer" se acercó Damon un poco a mi asiento mientras analizaba con sus ojos._

_-"Que tienes en mente" conteste un poco coqueta._

_-"Al principio algo sobre enseñarte cómo funciona este mundo, pero al estar así creo que he cambiado de idea" suspiro mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja._

_-"No creo que sea buena idea, lo que estás pensando" respondí sin apartar mi mirada sobre la de el._

_-" Seamos realistas, tanto a ti como a mí nos gustaría tener algo fuera de los negocios…" me dedico una sonrisa torcida._

_-"Eres igual que todos" respondí pero aun así le seguí el juego._

_-"Dime, Elena.. Tienes novio?" pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja._

_-"Para su información señor Salvatore, esta chica que esta acá, no tiene novio ni desea tenerlo. Me gusta vivir la vida al límite, a mi manera, solo me interesa trabajar fuerte y jugar. No tengo tiempo para relaciones serias" respondí._

_-"Vaya! Pero que sorpresa, eh? Lo que acabas de decir es música para mis oídos" sonrió "Te apeteciera ya que no tenemos trabajo, podemos ir a mi apartamento y conocernos un poco más a fondo?" pregunto "Claro si es que quieres jugar, me entiendes?"_

_Claro que lo entendía y este hombre me gustaba. Era apuesto y no sonaba mal tener una aventura con él, siempre y cuando yo pusiera las reglas._

_."Estoy dentro" dije segura._

_-"Estas segura?" pregunto "Mira, lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotros no tiene por qué dañar nuestra relación de trabajo, me entiendes?"_

_-"Tranquilo, Damon! Vamos, salgamos de aquí y llévame a tu apartamento" exclame_

_-"Sus deseos son órdenes" y nos dirigimos fuera del edificio hacia su apartamento._

_Al llegar pude notar que el espacio era pequeño pero bonito aunque un poco desordenado en ciertas partes. _

_-"Quieres tomar algo"? Pregunto Damon._

_-"Dejémonos de tratos y vamos a lo que vamos, no te parece?" murmure._

_-"Parece que has hecho esto antes. Y parecías tan inocente ! " me guiño un ojo , tomándome de las manos y arrastrándome directamente a su habitación_

_-"No quiero oír hablar de tu día, ni de tus problemas, ni de tu familia", explique. "Hacemos esto y nos vamos. No acurrucarse y sin emociones. Lo digo en serio, Damon. Ahórrate la delicadeza de susurrar mi nombre y toda esa basura dulce. No se trata de romance, ¿entendido? No tienes obligación de ser suave y dócil, entendido? " advertí y ordene a la vez_

_" Vaya, vaya, al parecer me enseñaras mucho sobre el sexo sin emociones" dijo juguetón y yo reí mientras nos empezábamos a desnudar._

_-"Pero no te preocupes. El hecho de que tú pongas las reglas me ahorras a mí el trabajo. Además no estoy interesado en una amiga, Elena. Y mucho menos una relación. Si estás buscando diversión, has venido al lugar correcto" exclamo Damon._

_-"Perfecto" dije cuando lo despojaba de su pantalón " Vamos a parar cuando sintamos que es demasiado. Podremos vernos y pasar un buen rato juntos, pero si alguno de nosotros llegara a sentir una conexión, algo , paramos y olvidamos todo esto. En el trabajo nos trataremos normal y no dejaremos que esto nos afecte. Por las noches vernos y pasar un buen rato, pero ya sabes sin sentimientos.. Trato? "pregunto mientras lo tumbaba a la cama y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él._

_-" Trato", sonrió sellando nuestro acuerdo con un salvaje y lujurioso beso._

Me desperté de golpe y mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, con mi respiración agitada y sudorosa.

"Pero que mierda te pasa, Gilbert?" Grite mientras me levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por mi habitación. Mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana. Damon y su recuerdo me estaban atormentando y eso no era una buena señal.

Me coloque una camiseta y un buzo porque necesitaba salir de aquí, correr, caminar, gritar para evitar estos pensamientos estúpidos que me estaban matando. Cuando de repente escuche unos golpes en mi puerta. Quien se le ocurre llamar a mi puerta a las 5 de la mañana? Baje hasta la puerta hecha una furia. De por si no estaba de buen humor y pobre del que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta porque iba a enfrentarse con mi mal humor.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que encontré fueron los ojos azules que me atormentaban en mis sueños.

-"Buenos Días, Elena!" " dijo un Damon adormilado y bostezando.

"Traes mala pinta, ewww! Has perdido tu encanto!" dije mientras lo examinaba. Andaba unos jeans oscuros una camisa cuello v azul y su cazadora de cuero. Su pelo estaba revuelto, tenía ojeras y se le miraba demasiado cansado.

-"Gracias por el halago, querida"

-"Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas en mi casa?" pregunte

-"Necesito hablar contigo" exclamo.

-"Damon, ya dejamos claro que ya no podemos seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos ante asi que vete por favor" murmure mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara y el la detuvo con su mano..

Lo que me faltaba, además de atormentarme en mis sueños, ahora viene a buscarme a mi casa y todavía me falta verlo en el trabajo. Bien, vamos muy bien, destino de mierda! Exclame hacia mis adentros y me dirigí hacia la sala sintiendo como Damon se unía a mí.

* * *

_**Damon….**_

Era la primera mujer que me terminaba, me dejaba con las palabras en la boca y me estampaba la puerta en mi cara. Esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Pero que podía hacer, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar o a quien recurrir y con ella tuve algo, no serio pero si algo y lo que hice fue seguir mi instinto y venir a su casa. La seguí hasta la sala y me senté junto a ella.

-"Elena , ¿qué te pasa?" pregunte "Luego que te fuiste, intente llamarte, hablar contigo pero no contestas" agregue.

-"A ti que te importa, Damon! Vete de mi casa, por favor!" ella ordeno.

-" Escucha, no sé lo que está mal o por qué estás molesta. Entiendo que no merezco saber pero necesito hablar contigo" resople.

-"Estoy bien. Dime que mierda quieres, Damon" dijo aun molesta.

-"Yo no tengo a nadie más, Elena. Y necesito ayuda.. Lo de mi sobrino.. ya sabes " dije dudoso.

-" Pídele ayuda a tu mamá, Alaric o no sé a quién pero a mí no me metas en esto. Te dije claramente que terminamos!" grito Elena.

Admitir que necesita a una mujer a mi lado en estos momentos sin tener nada que ver con sexo ya era difícil y esta mujer me estaba poniendo peor la situación. Si tan solo supiera que tuve que tragarme mi maldito orgullo para poder venir aquí, si supiera lo difícil que ya es eso pero no sigue comportándose fría y ahora eso me molesta.

-"Elena, me conoces y sabes que no soy de los que se humilla y pide ayuda. Pero tú eres mujer y las mujeres tienen ese sexto sentido con los niños.." dije dubitativo

-" ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé de niños?" Ella se rió

-" Puedo tener este cuerpo de Dios, trabajar y todo pero en el fondo aun no me puedo cuidar a mí mismo. Vamos, Elena. Ayúdame! "mierda estaba rogándole, Yo Damon Salvatore rogándole a una mujer.

-"Damon, tienes 30 años por Dios ", se rió "Además yo apenas tengo 24 años, no sé nada de niños y al igual que tu decidí vivir mi vida sin ataduras así que estamos al mismo nivel" aseguro.

-"Elena, yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto, por una vez en la vida me toca ser responsable y no quiero hacerlo solo. Además tu y yo tuvimos algo y por muy loco que parezca confió en ti"

-"Nunca hubo "algo" solo sexo y ya ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, Damon"

-" Ayúdame . , No sé ... solo ven conmigo a recogerlo en el aeropuerto. Por favor, Elena " de nuevo me encontraba suplicando

-"Eso suena como un compromiso y no quiero!" grito.

-" No lo es. Solo soy un estúpido que te está rogando para que me acompañes a recogerlo y así evitar temas incomodos de mi familia" suspire.

-"¿No crees que se sentirá incomodo al ver a alguien que no conozca llegando con su tío? No crees que eso generara que haga preguntas?"

-"Elena, solo es ir, recogerlo y listo. No creo que haga pregunta sobre nosotros" asegure "Un último favor para el hombre que te ha dado el mejor sexo de tu vida, si?" le guiñe un ojo.

-"Esta bien. Pero esta es la última vez, vale?"

-"Te prometo que nunca más en tu vida te vuelvo a molestar. De ahí cada quien seguirá su camino y siempre trabajaremos juntos como lo hemos venido haciendo" asegure.

-"A qué hora hay que recogerlo?" pregunto Elena.

"Exactamente en una hora. Así que ve a vestirte que yo te espero" le dedique una breve sonrisa y vi como ella subía a su habitación y yo me quedaba en la sala esperándola para ir al encuentro de Kol.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que poco a poco iremos conociendo que paso entre Elena, su madre y Klaus. Así mismo también Damon tiene un pasado asi que eso también se vendrá desarrollando poco a poco.**_

_**Review son amor :D.**_

_**XOXO, Simone :***_


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

Buenas, Buenas! Recibí un PM y un review de una guest que me dijeron que esta historia se parece a una en ingles que se llama All at once y quisiera aclarar esto:

Primeramente leí una historia completamente fuera de TVD y de los personajes Delenas que se trataba como dos personas de distintos países se conocen, tienen pasados oscuros distintos y un niño es el que los une. Así mismo vi una novela que se llama Paginas de la Vida y en base a esas dos cosas surgió la idea.

Segundo jamás había leído esa historia de All at once y ahorita que checo si se parece pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo,

**Por último quiero aclarar que mi historia va así: Elena perdió a su padre y su madre se volvió a casar con klaus el cual la empezó a enamorar a ella y ella al estar frágil accedió a sus encantos haciendo que su familia se desboronara pero ella se escapa con él y vive un infierno en el cual el la mete al mundo de la prostitución pero luego de años ella logra escapar y es donde llega donde su tía y encuentra refugio y una nueva vida en donde por sus experiencias de vida se vuelve fría. Es donde conoce a Damon el cual se casó con Rose en contra de lo que dijeran sus padres, los cuales nunca lo han apoyado en sus decisiones y solo apoyaban a Stefan el hijo especial que se metió en líos, en drogas, se casó con una adicta y por salvar a su esposa queda en la cárcel dejando a su hijo en manos del hermano que confía que es Damon. Por otro lado tenemos a Damon que pierde a Rose y es por eso que se cierra al amor hasta que conoce a Elena. Ambos con pasados dolorosos intentando salir adelante y resulta que al estar juntos le viene la bomba de que su hermano le dejo a su hijo y Damon se tiene que hacer cargo de Kol el cual acercara a Elena y a el de una forma de que puedan recuperar el sentido de la vida, puedan sanar heridas del pasado y empezar de nuevo. **

Ahí tienen exactamente de qué va mi historia y ahora pueden juzgar si creen que se parece o no a la que me han dicho?

Sinceramente no había leído esa historia y AGRADEZCO que me hayan notificado porque asi puedo poner este post y aclarar todo porque no me gustaría que me tomaran como alguien que esta plagiando el trabajo de otro porque no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mi.

Nuevamente agradezco mucho a las dos chicas que me notificaron, en serio gracias .

Ahora que ya prácticamente spoilie toda mi historia, quisiera saber si aun quisieran que la desarrollara o simplemente no la continuara y solo me quedara con una?

Espero sus comentarios y sus mensajes Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y por todo chicas :D.

Con amor

Simone :*


End file.
